With development of electronic technologies, electronic devices, such as mobile phones, handheld game players, tablet computers, portable multimedia players, or the like, become more and more popular. A typical electronic device includes a vibrating motor for providing vibration feedback. For example, a vibrating motor may be used in a mobile phone for providing vibration prompting while receiving an incoming call or a message such as a short message, a multimedia message, an instant message, or a push message.
A related vibrating motor includes two vibrating systems located in a shell and opposite to each other, and the two vibrating systems are suspended by two elastic connectors respectively. The two elastic connectors are parallel to and separated from each other, and due to a limited space in the shell, the elastic connectors is required to have a small size. Thus may lower a reliability of the vibrating motor.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a vibrating motor to overcome the aforesaid problems.